Generally, porous substrates, such as wood, have been painted or stained or otherwise coated to provide the substrate with a water resistant coating. As the coating wears from the surface of the substrate, it is necessary from time to time to reapply the surface coating. In addition, with respect to wood, it necessarily deteriorates with age and may become dry rotted. In the past, it was necessary to replace such wood which may be expensive and time consuming.
Non-porous substrates, such as metal surfaces, have been prone to rust, corrosion and deterioration. Current methods of dealing with rust, corrosion and deterioration involve either surface coatings which do not arrest the underlying rusted condition, costly cleaning and corrosion removal, or even more costly replacement of the metal surface.
Concrete surfaces have been prone to deterioration, which results in increased porosity, disintegration, cracking, fracturing, effloresce, dusting, staining, contamination, and makes the surface more difficult to clean or polish. Current methods of dealing with concrete deterioration involve top-coating the surface, which does not address underlying instability of the substrate and may require frequent re-application to maintain surface finish.
A need has arisen for a composition including low molecular weight, low viscosity cross linkable acrylic monomers, or polymers to provide a protective coating to metal, porous substrates and concrete surfaces and penetrate into the surface of the concrete to densify and bind the substrate together.